


How Stargate SG-1 Could Have Ended

by Shellyb04



Series: My Videos [9]
Category: Galavant (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: A crack video I threw together after listening to the Galavant soundtrack for the millionth time.





	How Stargate SG-1 Could Have Ended

I threw this together for fun. It's mostly just a celebration of Stargate SG-1 and especially Jack and Sam's relationship.

 


End file.
